Denial
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: Chuck shares what comes next in his books, and Dean's not sure he can handle that. Plus, Sam's got something - or should I say someone coming, that he'd never expect. SLASH. Destiel and a bit of Sabriel. This is purely an awesome One-Shot. Please enjoy, read, review in whatever way you'd like. :)


"Castiel patted the bed seductively," Chuck read from his later archives, the visions of what hadn't even happened to the Winchesters yet.

"I thought this book was supposed to be about us," Sammy said indignantly. "Why do we know about what business Cas is having on the side?"

"Not finished reading," Chuck said, clearing his throat. "The next part, ah, here it is. 'Unable to deny his desire, Dean succumbed, and they sank into the throes of fiery angelic passion.'"

Dean choked on his own breath. "Are, uhm, what?"

"Dean, I think he means to say-" Castiel attempted to begin.

Dean shook his head, standing from his seat. "I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing, or if you thought it'd just be funny to steal one of those fanfiction things that Becky likes. Because, honestly, I-"

"Dean, it's really okay if-" Sam tried to interject.

"No," Dean said in a gruff voice. "I can't – I don't – I, you're stupid and wrong and I hate you, you stupid little prophetic bastard."

With that, Dean ran out the door, slamming it behind him. Castiel looked at the other two for a moment, sighing. "I am going to go check if he's alright."

With that, Cas disappeared. Sam chuckled a bit. "So, how far in the future…?"

"Not far, actually I think that's what going to be happening about right now-ish, but I can't be sure. Anyhow, do you want to know what's next for you?" Chuck asked graciously.

"I really don't need to know what type of hell is next, no thanks," Sam said softly.

"Well, actually-"

"No, it's alright. I'm just going to head home, or to a hotel or something. I'm sure Dean will call when he wants his car back," Sam said as he grabbed his coat and started heading outside.

"But Sam I think you might want to be aware-"

"Bye Chuck," Sam yelled over his shoulder as he shut the door behind him.

He walked over to the car and sat in the driver's seat for what felt like the first time in a while. He sighed, leaning back, before hearing a chuckle from the back seat. "Well, Moose aren't you unobservant today. Where's Dean-o?"

Sammy turned around, a huge grin on his face. "Gabe? Is that really you?"

"Yeah, and don't ask how because I don't know that either," Gabriel said, chuckling. "Bright side, angelic powers are back. Want a lollipop or something?"

"I'm sorry we didn't have time to try and amend what happened to you," Sam said honestly, climbing into the backseat beside Gabe.

"No, priorities, right? Cassie was going crazy and Lucy was on a vengeance-wheeler and you look like you've been to hell and back, which I'm guessing is quite possible and I'm sorry if that was the case," Gabriel took a deep breath. "Wouldya look at that Sammy, you got me rambling like some nervous schoolgirl. So, how are things? Cassie still a psychotic bastard?"

"I don't know, trying to confront Dean the way he is right now seems really psychotic," Sam said, laughing to himself a bit. "Other than that, things are better-ish. As good as they can be, you know, for my standards."

"Good, my little Sammy-Moose," Gabe said, grinning like mad. "So, I, think I have to talk to you alright pookie? And you can't be angry at me."

"Can I say something first?" Sam asked shyly.

Gabe shrugged, a bit taken aback. "Sure, shoot on ahead Sammy-boy."

"I wanted to thank you," Sam said, clearing his throat before continuing. "I mean, you weren't just always being a trickster for the sake of being a dick. You warned me Dean was going to die, and you know Dean's made me listen to 'Heat of the Moment' way too many times since then, and I never really thought of the lyrics before. You made it a point to use a song to apologize for the crappy things to come that day each and every time, and I was just far too stubborn to see it. And you gave your life so we could get away from a room of Gods that were going to feast on us, which is something I owe you for. But, most of all, thank you for being the only godforsaken angel I've actually missed."

"Awe, Sammy, you missed me," Gabriel said, smiling brightly. "I'm so touched."

"There's one more thing, and I just, can I try something?" Sam asked nervously.

Gabriel leaned back on the seat, smiling a little more shyly. "Anything you want to try, I'm yours."

Sam leaned over and covered Gabriel's lips with his own. Both were unearthly impatient, and they were grabbing at each other like – well – almost like animals. Sam collapsing into Gabriel's lap and practically growling into each other's lips was just the beginning. When they pulled away for air, Gabriel was laughing. "It's funny, Sammy, because that's pretty much what I wanted to talk to you about. Oh, other than the whole I-had-some-pull-and-petitioned-to-get-you-out-of-L ucy's-cage-thing, but we can talk about that whole debacle later."

"You…you did it? Nobody could figure out how the hell it happened, it just did," Sam said, hovering over Gabriel. "Wait…where are the handprints?"

"The…what?" Gabriel said, laughing hysterically. "I have no idea what you are talking of."

"Like the beyond-obvious Casprints Dean's been sporting on him because of Cas helping him out of hell. I haven't noticed any, but maybe I've just been unobservant. I mean, I just got out of the mental hospital not too long ago, thanks to Cas," Sam chuckled. "Now I'm ranting, huh?"

"You don't have marks," Gabe began, chuckling as he pecked along Sam's neck. "Because unlike Cassie and his beautiful brute force, I was more magically-inclined and I didn't do it quite perfectly, as I saw from the whole soulless-Sammy situation. Plus, I probably wouldn't have left marks on your shoulders if I had left them. Sounds utterly boring, really, I'd think. I would pick somewhere, well, much more interesting."

"What did you have in mind?" Sam asked while laughing.

Gabriel gave a mischievous grin, thinking up many plans for his Sammy.

*TO DEAN AND CAS*

"Dean, please, open the door," Cas said, leaning on the outside of Dean's hotel-room door.

Dean chuckles lowly. "Can't you just get past yourself, you know, the whole angel-transport thing?"

"My human skills may be a bit rusty, but I understand that when someone locks a door that's their way of saying 'stay out' and it's rude to break in without asking," Castiel said slowly.

Dean smiled, getting up and opening the door. "You don't give yourself enough credit, Cas."

Cas falls onto the floor as the door opens, due to the fact he was leaning on the door. He smiles lightly. "I think, Dean, perhaps you give me too much credit."

"Alright, so, about this story that-" Cas puts his hand up, and Dean decides to let the angel speak as his male vessel moves over to sit on the bed.

"It's not a story, Dean. It's a prophecy. Which, in most cases, means it is truth," Cas says slowly. "Please don't be angry at me for saying so, but that's just the technicality of it."

"Don't I get a choice?" Dean asks quietly.

"I suppose, according to the prophecy, it was very much your choice," Cas replies. "However, I understand how with your current self-displayed image you wouldn't want people to think that way of you."

"It's not about – ugh, Cas, it's not about my image, I don't really care what people think, there's nothing wrong with – I just," Dean takes a breath. "It's just the whole personal aspect, alright, I just don't know how to process…I'm sorry, I'm terrible at this girly crap."

"It's alright, I have an eternity to sit and wait for you to finish your thought," Cas says, smiling lightly.

Dean looks over at Cas again carefully, sighing. "I've never done that with a-"

"I'm aware, Dean, that you have never had relations with an angel nor a male in the past," Cas said slowly.

"And it's just like, it's this big thing," Dean said slowly. "Because, you know, those one night stands – that's totally different. I leave town literally the next day and never see them again. But, if it was with you…I can't even explain, it's just not something I think I could."

"Dean, come, sit," Cas said, patting the bed beside him. Dean thinks about it for a moment, processing that he can deny that it looks at all seductive, and seats himself beside Cas. "I don't wish to make you uncomfortable, Dean. And this prophecy isn't about that, really. If something was to happen, and you were to never want to do anything in the same nature again with me, I would understand."

"That's not my point, Cas," Dean said, putting his head in his hands.

"What – you are going to have to help me here Dean, I'm trying to understand, but you know I have trouble sometimes, and you are not making this easy to decipher," Cas said slowly.

"I love you, Cas," Dean said slowly, looking out from behind his hands and at Cas again. "And, for the love of God, it scares the living hell out of me some days, but I do."

Cas looks confused. "I love you too, Dean. I don't understand what my father has to do with that, but I understand the fear. You are purely human, Dean, and the fact that you could die any day, it deeply troubles me. You are the only thing I have left, Dean."

"Cas," Dean whispered, laughing softly under his breath. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I'm not exactly sure what it means separately from regular passion, but fiery angelic passion sounds incredibly fascinating," Cas says softly.

Dean chuckles, and reaches his hands up to around Castiel's face. He leans forward and kisses Cas deeply, and increasingly more passionately as the time runs past. Kisses turn to light touches, to caressing, to yanking away at each other's clothes and rutting senselessly on the bed. Dean laughs quietly. "I'm not quite sure what to do next, how to prepare you, what not…are you alright."

"I assure you, Dean, I'm far better than alright," Cas says with a smile, flipping them over in one feat. He climbs onto Dean's lap, lowering himself down on Dean's member. "I guess this would be one of the perks of 'angelic passion', the ability to prepare myself with my own magic."

Dean moans loudly. He murmurs Castiel's name like a prayer, begging him to continue, praising him to keep going, riding just that way. Castiel isn't the quietest of creatures either, moaning appreciatively at his first feelings of intercourse. Dean decides after a while to stop letting Cas do most of the work and flips them over, drilling hard and fast into the angel's needy body below him. He bites and kisses along the angel's neck, which earns Dean many more moans from Castiel's swollen lips.

When they were done, both finished off in quite extraordinary orgasms, Dean pulls out of Cas, and Cas rolls over to look away. Dean feels a bit rejected and hurt, wondering why the angel was suddenly so distant. Then, the angel speaks softly. "I'm sorry, Dean."

"Sorry," Dean repeats to himself slowly, nudging closer to behind Cas, lazily wrapping an arm around him. "Sorry for what was prolly, and don't think I'm lying because I'm not, the best sex of my life?"

Castiel turned around, Dean adjusting his arms to still keep them wrapped around Cas. "I thought you said that you didn't want the prophecy to come true."

"It was inevitable," Dean said, smirking.

"But, you, don't you want to just forget this ever happened? Isn't that what you like to do?" Cas asked softly.

Dean chuckles, and leans forward to rest his head on Castiel's shoulder, softly kissing over all the marks he left while they were in throws of passion. "Not this time."

"But, I thought," Cas took a deep breath. "I should be shutting up now, shouldn't I? So this, is this, is this a thing now? Are we going to stay like this?"

"Well, while that would be completely fine by me, I think we'll have to move eventually," Dean said, leaning back to look into Castiel's eyes. "But, yes, I think we could give the whole relationship-thing a shot. On the condition that you never, and I mean never, betray me again. No more secrets, lies, running off for months and not even calling. We're together on everything."

"I think I could handle that," Cas says, smiling. "As long as I never forget to bring home pie when I do have to occasionally leave, and I call to let you know what's going on, I think you shall be alright."

Dean laughs softly, and leans in to peck Cas on the lips. "That sounds fine by me."

"Dean, I was wondering, maybe before we have to go back – uh, no, nevermind," Cas said, flushing.

Dean raises his eyebrow. "Come on, you can ask me."

"Well, can we do things like we just did, again? How much time do we have before we have to be back?" Cas asks quietly.

Dean chuckles, rolling Cas over and kissing him lightly. "We prolly don't have much time right now, but I think one more time couldn't hurt. And, you know there's always later and tomorrow and the next day…you get the picture."

"Is this odd for you, having the days ahead to look forward to with this?" Cas asks softly.

"No, I think it's just about time," Dean says, winking before kissing his partner harder and falling into the throws of fiery angelic passion once more.

*EPILOGUE (LATER THAT DAY)*

Cas and Dean walk up to the Impala, and are surprised to be greeted by a cheery archangel. "Gabe? What the hell, how are you back from the – the, well…"

"The dead? It's alright, Dean-o, you can say it. It's a long story, but my Sammy-kins needed me and I helped him out, and well now I'm a bit tired but, you get the picture," Gabriel said, winking.

Dean put up his hands. "I don't need to know any more than that, Loki-span."

"Likewise I don't need to know about the hanky-panky between you and my little brother over there, how are you doing Cas?" Gabriel asks amusedly.

"I'm good, a bit tired as well, to be honest," Castiel said with a sleepy smile.

He leans on Dean's side, and Dean chuckles as he puts an arm around his boyfriend. "I think you sincerely might need a nap, you can take a nap on the car trip up – unless, did you and Sam made a mess of my baby? I swear I will-"

"It's gone, I cleaned it up, I am a freaking angel after all. And, I think Moose isn't as worried about your car as he is about his ass at the current time," Gabriel said, smirking.

"Too much information, like dude, did you have to say that?" Dean asked, cringing a bit.

"Oh, no, not because of that," Gabriel said, smirking. "Although maybe a bit because of that, but really because…well, you see, he thought it was weird since I saved him like Cas saved you from hell, that there were no prints to prove it. And, well, I got a bit creative and now he's got handprints on his ass. Not like it matters, really, he's my freaking boyfriend and like I care that they are there because it is my fault and all, but he was testing my ability to not be freaking hilarious."

"Oh, so funny Gabe," Sam said, walking out of the local diner. "You, my enormously over-confidant boyfriend, you are going to pay for those."

"Oh, Sammy my dearest, I look so utterly forward to that," Gabriel said with a wink. "Anyhow, not this minute, I heard on the radar we've got a case to go off to."

"Alright, Cas and I get front then," Dean said, hoisting his half-asleep angel on his side. "We've got a long way to go."


End file.
